


Change

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom, lego - Fandom
Genre: Dark Humor, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Other, Wu is a dick, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Izzy, a teenage girl who is painfully socially awkward has now become a ninja! But she can't seem to cope well with her new life, if only there was a way she could became powerful in a day. Based on between season 4 and 5 after a HUGE fanfic project I'm still working on.





	Change

6 am. The sun had only just begun to rise, Izzy was sound asleep, buried under her blankets as the morning was cold. Suddenly, she felt something tugging at her covers. She grunted and pulled the covers back up but the pulling just became stronger. She groaned and grumbled as she had a little game of tug of war before jolting up from bed screaming "WHAT?!" Fluffy, her pink Griffin stood before her and pointed at the clock on her wall.

"OH SHIT! I SLEPT IN!" Izzy ran towards her closet to change but then her door opened for an old man to enter.

"Ah, sun rise exercise..." poor Izzy had just took off her nighty and she screamed a blood curdling scream and ran inside the closet before Wu could see her. "And what are you doing, sleeping in?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!! I'M CHANGING!!!" Izzy cried as she stayed hidden.

"Very well, change quickly and come out so I can wash that filthy mouth of yours." Wu said as he left and Izzy groaned as she changed. This new life style of hers SUCKED! She would honestly rather be at home, sleeping in and waking up later to play video games in bed. But... if it meant being with her only human friends in the world... I guess she was willing to put up with it, no matter how out of her element she is, she doesn't want to go back to the island where she was bullied when here she can be a hero. She rushed downstairs and went to grab breakfast but unfortunately was stopped by Wu.

"Training first, then breakfast."

"WHAT?!" Izzy cried. "But, sensei! I NEED to have breakfast! If I don't, then I get blood sugar! And you DON'T want to see me like that!" Izzy warned.

"Then I suppose you should've gotten up early." Izzy was so close to beating the shit out of this old man at this point, a little curse of hers was that she gets really bad blood sugar, enough to the point where she could even throw up if not fed! The poor girl felt both pure rage at the old man and fear of having to go through that horrible feeling. She would MUCH rather get her mouth washed out with soap!

"Sensei, my body works differently to most humans! Hell, I'm probably a fucking alien who was adopted! I have to eat!"

"Take this as a lesson, my student." Wu said and Izzy felt like grabbing a knife at this point and stabbing the old man over and over again. As he left, she whispered strong curse words under her breath to describe her feelings about Wu.

"Hey! Look who's up!" Cole said cheerfully as he ruffled her already messy hair. Although his joy of seeing her soon changed when he saw her impossibly huge frown. 

"Whoa, someone got out of the wrong side of bed." Kai commented.

"Is he ALWAYS like this?!" Izzy snapped angrily.

"Sadly...yes." Zane said with a sigh.

"Ah, you'll get used to it, Rookie." Cole said and once again, he ruffled her hair. Since she was much shorter than him she appeared incredibly cute and innocent to Cole while Kai saw her more as a little gremlin. 

"Training!" Wu called out and the boys and one girl groaned as they went over, lucky Nya, since she isn't a ninja she doesn't have to train. But she does get up early anyway to work on her mechs. 

Training time.  
The ninja were going all out in the training courts, but Izzy...wasn't so impressive. After her long journey with them she had become fit and stronger but she was still WAY behind, she is already a pro with her elemental powers it's just actual physical stuff she struggles with. She can't do the splits, she can't stand on her hands, she can't even do a backflip! She was not an athlete in the slightest but another thing is, she never really tries these stunts because she is way too scared of hurting herself when trying. But even when she is eventually forced to do it she still seems to struggle.

"I don't get it..." she sighed. "I can do stuff like this!" Click! Izzy snapped her fingers and a bunch of huge ghosts of great white sharks appeared out of thin air and hovered above her and with another click they all vanished. "What's the point in me being...like that?" She asked sadly.

"Well..." Lloyd started. "Wu says you can't completely rely on your power like that. If something happens you have to be good at other stuff." This offended Izzy deeply.

"I-I might be hopeless at almost everything but I can draw and tame wild animals!" She snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that Izzy...but uh, I think maybe you should try and learn to do other things."

"Yeah!" Jay called out as he did a handstand. "Like, this is so much fun!" Izzy only mumbled and looked down and then the Master of Earth approached her.

"Look, Cupcake. Maybe I could hold you up while you try and stand on your hands?" Izzy sighed and looked at Cole.

"I guess so..." 

"Alright, on your hands." Izzy gulped and she pressed her hands into the dirt and Cole lifted her legs up and held them.

"See? Not so hard!" Cole laughed. Izzy gulped as she stared at the ground, thoughts of all kind came rushing to her. What if she falls, what if her face smashes into the ground and her neck breaks?! "Ok, I'm gonna let you go now."

"WHAT?!"

"You got this, Izzy!" Lloyd cheered.

"Go Izzy!" Jay shouted as he jumped up and down. Cole let go of Izzy's legs and she was balanced for at least two seconds. "WOO! YEAH!" Jay cheered. Izzy then got a little wobbly and she felt that she was going to fall so she immediately flipped her legs down and got up. Even if it wasn't long at all the ninja cheered her on anyway.

"That was excellent!" Zane said with a smile.

"T-thanks guys!" Izzy said bashfully and her tummy then growled. "Can we eat now?" She asked all nervous.

"Training still has another hour to go... and I don't think Wu is willing to allow us a short break." Kai commented. Izzy then began to shake and she gasped.

"Guys, I need food... NOW!" She screamed as her body shook more.

"SHES GOT BLOOD SUGAR!" Jay screamed. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" He screamed more as he ran off. Izzy looked scared as her face was painfully pale but then thankfully she felt something poke into her mouth! A nutrigrain bar! Izzy wolfed the entire thing down and looked up to see Zane smile. She placed both hands on his shoulders and smiled brightly at the ice ninja.

"Thank. You."

"It was my pleasure, breakfast is after all the most important meal of the day." Zane said with a soft chuckle.

"Why the hell didn't Wu let me eat anyway?!"

"I suppose it is apart of training, in case there comes a moment we cannot have food we must train our bodies to be used to it."

"Well that won't work with me..." Izzy sighed as she sat down. Maybe she really just REALLY isn't cut out to be a ninja...but...here in Ninjago she is a hero, a total geeky weirdo who been picked on become an amazing idol. She doesn't want to give that up. Plus, she enjoys being with the ninja but she oh so desperately wished she was more like them. She wished she had what it takes, she wished she was flawless.


End file.
